The cheetah and the lioness
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: Beba was just hanging out with his friends as usually in till a unfamiliar lioness cub comes by... read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beba meets Pigana

It was a fabulous day at the pride lands; Babu was chatting and gossiping with Boga. Beba, Kopa, Afua and Swifty were racing while Vitani cheered on Kopa, Kiara cheered on Kovu, Zuri cheered on her cousin Swifty and Fungua cheering on Afua.

"Hah! I win again!" Beba bragged.

"Bragger!" Fungua said making a face at Beba.

Then Beba put his two fingers in his mouth and put out his tongue, but Fungua just rolled her eyes.

Then later two cubs came along. Beba stared at a "beautiful" lioness cub, her tuff was long like Vitani but it was cover in black and bushier and smoother. Her left eye was blind, but her right eye was a bright red eye color, Beba though she was attractive.

"Who are you two?" Zuri questioned the two cubs.

"My name is Pigana, and that's my brother Moto." The young lioness said.

Kopa and his friends discover she had a country accent. Beba thought it was beautiful country accent.

"What does your name mean?" Babu asked in a curious voice.

"My names _fight, beat each other_" said Pigana.

"What does your brother name mean?" Afua said while scanning the young lioness with his curious eyes.

"My brother name means _light a fire_" Pigana said.

"What pride are you guys from?" Vitani asked.

"the southlands." Moto said.

"You guys are Southlanders! You guys are from the new pride!" Kiara said excitedly.

"That is so awesome!" Beba said.

"Who's that cutie?" Pigana said while wrinkling her nose.

"I'm Beba… Beba the cheetah cub." Beba said shyly.

"You don't have to be shy, honey pie. All male cubs around me are like that. But I'm not interested in them." Pigana chuckled.

"I never knew that Southlanders were country." said Beba.

"Oh were 100% country all right. Other prides calls us country lions." said Pigana.

"Oh, oh! You got to see my father. He is the king of his pride-" Kiara paused. Beba interrupted.

"Let me lead you to the Pridelands." Beba said while he holding Pigana's tail.

Everybody was shocked of Beba's mature behavior around Pigana, but they all shrug

"Anyways, How did you get your blind eye?" asked Beba.

"My uncle lion abused me and gave this blind eye. My doctor said that I had Binasal hemianopsia. Luckily my uncle was exiled from the southlands and never to return." Pigana said.

"You poor thing! I could've have beat up your uncle! Your to cute- I mean to nice, friendly and country to have that blind eye of yours." Beba said.

"You… you really thing I'm… cute?" Pigana said while blushing cherry red.

"Yeah…" Beba whispered quietly.

"Ooh! Beba has a crush on a southlander." Kovu teased.

"So!" Beba yelled.

"Well…err… but you're a cheetah… and… she is a… lion!" Kovu said.

"Wow! Kovu, just because lil' ol cutie here is a cheetah, does not mean I can't date him in till were adolescents." Pigana said.

_When were adolescents! I hope that comes true. _Beba thought in his mind.

When they walked all the way to the pridelands. They were lioness everywhere.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want you to meet Pigana and Moto." Kiara said.

"Princess, their not from this pride." Simba said in confusion.

"Were southlanders, your majesty." Moto bowed his down.

"Southlanders!" Simba said.

"Their from the new pride, you two are welcome anytime!" Simba said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Pigana said proudly.

"Your welcome Pigana." Simba said. "Now run along play now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The love of my life has come back

Beba and his friends were all grown up now. Beba was thinking about someone, someone he hasn't saw for amount of time, witch it was very very long.

"Hey Beba! Watcha thinking about?" asked Kiara.

"Oh nothing, really." Beba lied.

"Your thinking about something!" Kiara growled.

"Okay, I confess-" Beba paused.

A lioness was going towards Beba and his friends. Beba growled at the lioness, who look very familiar to him.

"How dare you growl and snarl, at country lioness" the lioness said.

But, Beba kept growling.

"Don't you know who I am?" She growled.

Then Beba stand in attack position, like his mother and father taught him.

"What you doin?" asked the lioness

"Pigana?" said Beba.

"Beba?" said Pigana.

"It's you honey pie!" Pigana said.

"I can't believe, the love of my life has come back!" Beba said.

"The love of your life… amazing." Babu said sarcastically.

Beba growled at Babu.

"Anyways…. Where's Moto?" asked Beba.

"Moto is at home chilling with his folks, but Beba can I talk to you?" Pigana asked.

"Sure, Sure!" Beba said.

They went some where very private where no one can hear or see them. But Vitani sneakily followed them, But Beba and Pigana were subtle about Vitani following them, even know they wanted some privacy.

"I…I… wanna have cubs Beba." Pigana said.

Beba blushed like crazy.

"HECK YEAH! I mean- sure." Beba said.

Vitani's eyes were wide opened. She couldn't believe her eyes. A cheetah mating with a Lioness.

"That's…That's unusual!" Vitani said surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pigana is… what now?

The next day after Beba and Pigana mated. Vitani gossip about Beba and Pigana "mating".

"Seriously!" Boga said.

"Yea, Yea. I with my two eyeballs!" said Vitani.

"OM MY GOSH! OMG! ROFL!" Kiara said.

"Darn gone it! I knew my sister would mate with that Beba!" Moto said firmly.

Then Pigana came along.

"Guys… I'm… pregnant.

"DARN GONE IT!" Moto shouted in rage.

"Well sorry Moto! Me and Beba fell in love!" said Pigana.

Boga did a face palm.

"Okay then, take care of those unborn cubs, Pigana!" Boga sighed.

Pigana just rolled her eyes. Then 6 minutes later Beba came along very late.

"Sorry I'm late. My mother wanted me to practice hunting before I could come and hang out with you guys." Beba said.

"Do you realized that you got my sister pregnant!" Moto said.

Beba was shocked. Then Moto did a death glare at Beba. He was upset of Beba. He cared and showed protectiveness over his younger sister, but he didn't love her in romantic interest.

"How could you!" Moto screamed.

"Well sorry. I thought you guys were my friends. It turns out you guys were acting like jerks, expect for Kiara."

"Oh why thank you!" Kiara said in a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I rather hang out with Kiara and Pigana than you guys."

"Oh god bless you Beba, for saying those grateful words." Kiara bowed down to Beba like Beba was her royal king.

"Anyways, Kiara, Pigana were leaving to hang out at my home." Beba said in anger.

"You didn't have to tell me twice." said Kiara.

Beba, Pigana and Kiara left the rest behind.

"Look what I have done." said Vitani

"I spied on them and could've you guys and it was my fault." Vitani said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's coming!

"So Kiara, When me and Pigana hunt. You take care of my cubs when they are born while I'm gone and if you are hunting let Simba take care of them, but your father doesn't hunt that much, but if he does, give them to your mother nala and if nala hunting give them any Pridelander you know and can trust, deal?" Beba said. Kiara hesitated and thought about it. _My father taking of Pigana's cubs? Nala taking care Pigana's cubs when Simba is not there? And then if there both not there I give them any of my friends I trust? Odd. _

"Uhh… uhh… why are they talking about this, again?" Kiara asked.

"Because when my cubs are born you are their babysitter or caregiver." Pigana said.

"Okay…" Kiara said while sniffing the scent of the grass.

"Oh lord. I think the cubs is coming?" Shouted Pigana.

"Oh lord, Oh lord, OH LORD WE GONNA DO." Kiara running around a nearby tree close to her.

"OH LOOOOOOOORD!" Kiara roared of the top of lungs.

"You roar like your father." said Beba closing his ears.

"I said oh lord. Oh my I must tell somebody!" Kiara roared uproariously.

"Clam down Kiara, just calm-" said Pigana.

Kiara ran to her friends and roared like her father, Simba.

"GUYS! GUYS! THE BABY COMING! THE BABY IS COMING! THE BAAAAABY IS COMING!" Kiara shouted.

"What!" Babu shouted.

"Oh! I must apologize to Beba and get my sister."

They all ran to Pigana. There she was, lying there just whelping like short-eared dog.

"H-help….. Must….. Get to…. Simba." Pigana whelped.

"C'mon sis. You can do it now. Don't hurt yourself, now!" Moto said while helping up Pigana.

"Look Beba were all sorry, we were jealous become we do not have a mate yet, can you for us." Moto said.

"Sure, we can be buds again. Actually we can **ALL** be buddies again." Beba said.

"Okay. Now lets get Pigana to King Simba."

When they got to the pride lands some lioness and adolescents helped Pigana.

"Is Pigana okay?" Simba asked.

"Yes daddy. Beba mated with Pigana, She is pregnant."

"RAFFIKI! RAFFIKI!" Simba shouted.

Raffiki came as fast he could.

"Yes simba." Raffiki said.

"Pigana is pregnant." Simba said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two

"There are your two new cubs, A girl and a boy!" said Raffiki.

"What you gonna name them Pigana?" asked Babu.

"The girl name is _Malaika_ and the boy name _Jasiri_." Pigana said.

"Aw, so cute." Boga said.

"Thanks!" Pigana said.

"Wait! Their hybrid cubs!" said Sarafina.

"Yup!" Beba said.

"I'm gonna teach them how to hunt and then I gonna teach them to run like me, then me and Afua gonna teach them how we rhinos, hippos, gazelles, kudus and impalas… and also burchell's zebras and cape mountain zebras and cape buffalos to and-" Beba said.

Everybody laughed.


End file.
